theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Reminders on a few things and setting some policies clear
So, we've had a lot of drama in the last couple of weeks. There have been new users to join the site and several feuds between users, and in some cases users arguing with admins. I thought I'd make a few things clear. Secondary Accounts vs Sockpuppets There has been a lot of drama over this recently. Simply possessing ownership of another account is NOT a sockpuppet. For example, Albert owns another account for some Browser issue and everyone knows it's him. Boogie had another account because he was trying to avoid being hacked. While we prefer you to use one account, we will accept these as long as they aren't abused. Sockpuppets are accounts that are created by someone who has ownership of another account, while failing to inform administrators and users that the account belonged to them. For example, Brawlmartin used the Obama account for roleplaying and spam, and after ignoring warnings he got a ban. He didn't inform us it was him until after the ban, which also automatically blocked his account. Well guess what? He has to keep that ban because he used a sock. While we won't ban you for owning a secondary account, DO NOT use it for excessive roleplaying, trolling or random nonsense. For example, LeCaptain created "Dictator Yung Fayt Boi". While he infomed us it was him before making the account. Using this account he spammed "suck my dick" and roleplayed as an East Korean general nuking people, if I got those details correct. I have no idea why a couple users didn't see this as too far, but just about everyone else pmed me "ban the socks". Users seemed to think I was being biased by not allowing that behavior, but I talked with other admins and they were more against it than I was. This will NOT be tolerated, it's much worse compared to anything that we allow in chat and quite frankly ruins the chat experience for anyone not particiapting in the event. This sort of behavior will ''get a block against your account(s). Arguing with warnings, kicks, and bans For the last time, we are ''not out to get you. We are not out to be biased or favor particular users to another. Everyone gets equal treatment. If someone gets a personal ultimatum, it's because there have been so many problems that it has become our last resort. It is not because we dislike you. If you are warned or kicked, DO NOT argue with the decision. If you would like to discuss it, pm a chat moderator, DO NOT take up the issue in public. It's a warning/kick, it's not a ban. Take it like a man, cease the behavior you were kicked for, and move on. The same goes for if another user is warned, kicked, or banned and you dislike the administrative decision to warn or take action against them. We've had a lot of disagreements recently, and while we value everyones' opinions it should not be debated in public. Doing so will result in a warning, followed by one kick and then a ban if continued. ''This causes too much drama and wastes users' and admins' time, keep it to a pm with an admin. Plotting a "raid", "attack", or "invasion" on another Wiki Organizing a group of users to spam, vandalize, or "chatraid" another Wiki will result in a ban. This is something we are very strict on, it's a big no-no. If you want to "raid" another chat keep it out of this one. This includes saying "EVERYONE GO HERE WE'RE GONNA TROLL THE MLP WIKI -link- LOL" - zero tolerance for this sort of behavior. 'Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy '''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!"'' Category:Blog posts